Mizantropia:Диалог
- в исполнении Mizantropia. Любуйся паденьем, прими его душу Бутон нераскрывшейся вечной любви В преисподней прими потерявшего крылья Укрой. усыпи его, вечный покой подари И на рассвете пусти его к ангелам В небо, что снилось ему на земле Разбей кандалы, отвори ему двери Позволь отыскать путь на небо ко мне Не понявший жизни не ждет снисхожденья Не верует в силу воюющих вечно Проснувшись от смерти, познав бесконечность Пустоту созерцая он жаждет забвенья Я заклинаю, я призываю В муках подземных оставить его, самого, на века Давится кровью душа его, знаю Сущностью черной в грязи увязает всё глубже она Ты сам в его душу вложил искушенье Он был палачом. обманув эшафот Любуйся закатом, любуйся паденьем Его я прощаю, покой его ждет В его воскрешенье я верую свято И бремя с души его светом сниму Пред святым алтарем я даю тебе клятву Не дать самогубцу спуститься во тьму Слаб твой святой. он соблазном опутан Страшится взглянуть за тьмы пелену мою. мою В оковах сомнений он мною запутан Запуган, смущен и всё ниже сползает во тьму, во тьму Dialog Lyubujsya paden'em, primi ego dushu Buton neraskryvshejsya vechnoj lyubvi V preispodnej primi poteryavshego kryl'ya Ukroj. usypi ego, vechnyj pokoj podari Y na rassvete pusti ego k angelam V nebo, chto snilos' emu na zemle Razbej kandaly, otvori emu dveri Pozvol' otyskat' put' na nebo ko mne Ne ponyavshij zhizni ne zhdet snishozhden'ya Ne veruet v silu voyuyushchih vechno Prosnuvshis' ot smerti, poznav beskonchnost' Pustotu sozertsaya on zhazhdet zabven'ya Ya zaklinayu, Ya prizyvayu V mukah podzemnyh ostavit' ego, samogo, na veka Davitsya krov'yu dusha ego, znayu Sushchnost'yu chernoj v gryazi uvyazaet vsë glubzhe ona Ty sam v ego dushu vlozhil iskushn'e On byl palachom. obmanuv eshafot Lyubujsya zakatom, lyubujsya paden'em Ego Ya proshchayu, pokoj ego zhdet V ego voskreshen'e Ya veruyu svyato Y bremya s dushu ego svetom snimu Pred svyatym altarem Ya dayu tebe klyatvu Ne dat' samogubtsu spustit'sya vo t'mu Slab tvoj svyatoj. on soblaznom oputan Strashitsya vzglyanut' za t'my pelenu moyu. moyu V okovah somnenij on mnoyu zaputan Zapugan, smushchen y svë nizhe spolzaet vo t'mu, vo t'mu Dialog Admire his falling, take his soul He's a bud of eternal love Accept in Hell the one who has lost his wings Cover him, lull him to sleep, give him the eternal tranquility Let him go to the angels in the dawn To the Heaven which he had seen in the dreams Break his fetters, open the doors for him Let him find the way to Heaven, to me The one who did not understand the life is not waiting for the indulgence His does not see the power of those who fight in the eternal war After he's awaken from the death and after he has cognized the eternity He's observing the emptiness and eagers the oblivion I conjure, I аррeаl for Leaving him forever alone in the underground pangs His souls chokes with the blood, I know that Its black entity is stuck very deep in the mud You yourself has tempted him He was a hangman who has deceived the scaffold Admire the sunset, admire his falling I forgive him, the tranquility is waiting for him I believe reverently in his resurrection And I'll free him from his burden I swear you at the altar Not to allow the self-murderer to go down to the darkness Your sacred one is weak, he's ensnared with the temptation He fears to look behind the shroud of my darkness He's confused by me in the chains of doubt And he's intimidated, confused and goes deeper and deeper into the darkness Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Mizantropia Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Mizantropia:Диалог Категория:Исполнители на M Категория:Песни на Д